


Amortentia Flowers

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a great distaste for the new love potions being sold in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It doesn't help that Arthur seems to be the constant recipient of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia Flowers

**Amortentia Flowers**

Merlin had seen them in Weasley’s Wizardly Wheezes. They were a new item, and frankly, he was surprised Hermione and Ginny had let them get away with it. The temper of the two girls was legendary. Arthur had even been a victim of the Bat Bogey Hex once. Of course, Merlin had been forced to fix it, but having seen first-hand what Ginny’s anger could do, he would have never expected _love potions_ to be sold in a Weasley store. It was even worse that it was a stealthy little flower, practically smothered in Amortentia.

They were ridiculously popular, unfortunately. And Arthur seemed to get them by the dozens. Literally. It was all he could do to throw them away before the prat found them.

One was sitting on Arthur’s bed when Merlin walked into the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory. It was stupid and purply and laying innocently against Arthur’s pillow.

Merlin glared at it and waved his wand offhandedly to watch it burn up in seconds. He was getting very, ridiculously tired of fending off Arthur’s suitors. It’s not like he was keeping them away entirely, but for some reason Arthur seemed to have the worst luck with attracting absolutely insane people.

Like that Valiant fellow. Who’d gone monstrous at finding out that Merlin had intercepted a rather nice enchanted amulet that was meant to strip Arthur of his volition. Or Sophia, who had straight up cast a spell that… Well, Merlin wasn’t even sure what it had done, except that it had left Arthur standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway mumbling Sophia’s name under his breath. And then there were all these bloody flowers that kept showing up.

To be honest, Merlin was surprised there were that many truly disgusting people in the school.

“What was that on my bed?” Arthur’s voice sounded behind him.

“Um… It was… uh… a pest?” Merlin flinched.

“No, it was a flower. Are you being jealous again, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur thumped own on his bed and sighed heavily. “I don’t know why you don’t just go out and get your own lucky little man. I’m sure there’s someone out there who likes scrawny guys with messy hair.”

“You mean scrawny guys with messy _black_ hair and bright eyes? Yes, I’m practically starved for attention,” Merlin murmured dryly.

Despite Arthur’s teasing, Merlin had no problem getting admirers. His didn’t seem to be as crazy as Arthur’s, except that they all seemed very keen to pretend he was some Harry Potter look alike. Honestly, he didn’t look anything like Harry. He was just pale and skinny and dark headed.

“Anyway, Merlin, don’t be tossing out any gifts. They may be from Vivien.”

Merlin groaned and smothered his face in his hands. Not again. “You mean, Vivien who sent you three flowers last week? You mean Vivien who is nasty and vicious and who made Gwen cry? You mean Vivien who you told me under no circumstances was I to ever let her near you, ever?”

Arthur shot up in his bed, mouth gaping open in shock. “You must never speak of her like that again, Merlin. She is… She is perfect. She is gold in the earth!”

Merlin gagged, and begun to drag Arthur from his bed. “Alright, fine. She’s… gold or whatever. Well, let’s go see her then. She’s right at Slughorn’s office about now. Extra potions lessons, remember?”

It wouldn’t matter at all what Merlin told Arthur at this point. Arthur followed behind him like a puppy, smiling and waving heartily to every passersby. He continued to have a smile on his face all the way to Slughorn’s office. He knocked on the door three times and waited while he listened to the Potions professor stumble around the ingredients cabinet.

“Yes?” The door swung open, and Slughorn peered through his small reading glasses. “Merlin! How lovely to see you boy. What brings you here?”

Merlin gestured to Arthur, who was peeking around Slughorn’s shoulders. Searching for Vivien no doubt. “Well, you know, someone’s done it again.”

“How on earth does he keep falling for this?” Slughorn turned around and, to Merlin’s surprise, pulled a ready-made antidote from a shelf. “Had to keep a good stock since that jokeshop started selling love potions. If it’s up to Hermione, the sale of them will be outlawed by the end of the semester.”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. “It’s dangerous stuff. I agree one hundred percent with Hermione.” He offered Arthur the small vial. “Arthur, Vivien said you had to go straight to your room and drink this. All of it. She’s counting on you.”

Arthur took the vial and nodded sternly, turning immediately in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He continued to grin at people, and Merlin took a second to thank Professor Slughorn.

“You really ought to be following him, don’t you think?” Slughorn was watching worriedly after Arthur. “He seems really popular with the ladies. Would hate for him to find trouble while he’s already enchanted.”

“Yeah, that’d be a riot.” Merlin mumbled, then smiled brightly at Slughorn and ran after Arthur’s quickly disappearing back. “Thanks, Professor.”

It turned out, getting Arthur back to the dorms was the easy part. Once there, Merlin found another dozen flowers, this time one on each bed in the dorm room. “Fucking hell, what is wrong with people in this school!”

Arthur, having taken his potion, was groaning into his hands. Merlin picked up the flowers carefully, keeping them well away from his face. After a quick bonfire of the creepy drug bouquet, Merlin turned to pat Arthur on the back.

“It’s your own fault, you big idiot. What do you do? Do you just accept anything that’s offered to you? Did you put your head in a big bundle of Amortentia flowers? Did you eat a box of chocolates labeled ‘I’m poisonous, eat me now’? Do you just run around, refusing to listen to reason?” Merlin was nearly done with his rant, but he could see Arthur’s cheeks stained red and he was fairly certain it wasn’t blushing embarrassment. “I bet you don’t even think about it. You probably just say to yourself, ‘Oh, why should I bother looking after myself, Merlin’ll do it.’”

Merlin gave one final huff and fell onto his bed, crossing his arms and staring stubbornly at the ceiling.

“Are you done? Anything else you want to say to me?” Arthur’s voice was tight and a bit loud.

“Yeah. You’re a clotpole. An absolute prat. I shouldn’t help you anymore.”

“Well, why don’t you just stop then?” Arthur thundered out, and Merlin felt his own anger burning red hot in his belly.

“Are you serious? Do you know how many different times you’d be ensnared if it wasn’t for me? I pull at least a dozen of those flowers off your bed a week. Sometimes I pull a literal dozen of them. And with everything else that’s happened, I sometimes wonder how you aren’t outride dead. I mean, you go to a wizard school, with wizards, and yet you seem to get attacked by more magic than ANYONE here.” Merlin paused, eyebrows coming together. “Wait a second.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You know how to do all these bloody spells yourself! You know how to undo all these charms and protect your bed and set your own safeties! Why on earth are you having me do this all for you?”

“You don’t exactly give me a chance to do it myself, now do you? By the time I come up here, I don’t even know there’s been something done! And if you’re so good at protecting me, then why do you keep failing?” Arthur’s voice was loud enough that two boys walking in decided to turn around and walk out.

“You’d be a walking love potion if not for me!” Merlin pointed a finger in Arthur’s face, aware that they had become very close in their argument and not at all caring. “You’d be waxing poetic about Vivien’s… I dunno, hair or something!”

“Waxing poetic? Who even says that? Merlin, you’re ridiculous!” Arthur threw his hands up and grabbed Merlin’s shoulders, and for a minute, Merlin thought he’d been knocked out or something.

Because Arthur’s lips on his definitely had to be a dream. Or hallucination brought on by Madame Pomphrey’s odd potions. Or just anything besides reality, because Merlin had been wanting this too long for it to be happening in the middle of a fight.

That didn’t keep him from kissing back, of course. His hand, which had been precariously close to poking out an eye, now wound around the back of Arthur’s head and buried itself in blond hair. His other hand was busy clinging to Arthur’s shirt and steadying him as he really took in that Arthur Pendragon was actually kissing him.

One very loud groan and a slammed door later, Arthur pulled away from Merlin with a smug look.

“So, what was that about me being an idiot?”

Merlin stood, dazed, for a moment before he spoke. “You’re still an idiot. Please tell me you did not just kiss me to get me to shut up, because that is only romantic in movies.”

“No, I kissed you because you were this close to my face and yelling at me about how much I needed you.” Arthur held up his hands as an example, and then paused to think a moment. “Which, you may be right, but no one outside of this room is ever hearing it.”

“We can all hear it mate! Congratrs!” A very familiar voice called from the end of the stairs. Gwaine poked a cheery head in and then opened the door to reveal almost the entire Gryffindor house standing with grins on their face. “I thought you two would never get the damned hint.”

“Gwaine, if you tell me you’ve been sending Amortentia flowers, I will have you thrown in jail.” Merlin glared very stubbornly at the swarthy playboy, only to blush when he caught everyone still grinning at him.

“Now Merlin, you know I’d never do that. I may cheat, but I always do it fairly. Those are totally fake.” Gwaine shrugged and Percival smacked him on the back of the head. “What? I figured it’d drive them over the edge eventually.”

“Do you know how many times I nearly set the dorm on fire burning those things?” Merlin shouted, but felt his face heat up when Arthur slipped an arm around his middle.

“Yeah, one time he burned up my pillow and had to ask the elves to replace it. He thought I wouldn’t notice, but I did.” Arthur nudged Merlin and laughed. “But seriously, you are all insane.” Arthur shot an incredulous look over the crowd. “Now get out of here. I demand to have at least an hour with my boyfriend before supper. Go away.” Arthur waved them on and several of the boys grimaced before running off.

“You really are ridiculous.”

“Waxing poetic, Merlin? Really?”

Merlin didn’t get the chance to respond before he was being kissed very thoroughly again.

He could be ridiculous, he supposed, if it meant he got kissed like that.

 

 


End file.
